Nueva vida, viejos dilemas
by picahuesos
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Wally, el primogenito de Manny, hubiera sobrevivido al ataque de los cazadores humanos? ¿De que manera afectaría a la manada? Descubranlo.
1. Hace 20 años

Sé que aun no terminó mi historia actual, pero estoy trabajando para mandar los siguientes capítulos, no se preocupen, habrá continuación; pero quería realizar una historia de Manny y Ellie, pues siento que son pocas historias sobre ellos, y créanme que yo los amo, la segunda película la ví casi 40 veces, la misma cantidad que vi la de kung fu panda 2.

Al igual que antes, pido su más sincero respeto,gracias.

Manny estaba destrozado por dentro, en cuestión de segundos su mundo quedó hecho trizas, perdió a su amada Mili y a su aventurero Wally a manos de los desalmados humanos; a pesar de su gran esfuerzo por salvarlos la roca lanzada por algunas mujeres fue demasiado rápido para el joven mamut de 22 años de edad.

Al ver como su esposa se retorcía de dolor mientras su sangre generaba un pequeño charco, sintió un gran golpe a su corazón, con furia mató a todo hombre a su paso lo que provocó la huida del resto de esa tribu; con cuidado se acerco a su esposa, quien le susurro "te amo" antes de abandonar el mundo donde creció. Como no vio el cuerpo de su hijo, supuso que estaba muerto bajo su madre, su alma no soporto más tiempo y optó por marcharse sin mirar atrás; así es como se vuelve solitario y huraño, pues, temía perder a otro ser querido. Además, no comprendía cómo es que seguía con vida cuando la leyenda de su especie es la siguiente:

"Cuando son almas destinadas morirán juntas, pues, el amor les une con lazos tan fuertes que la muerte los reclamará al mismo tiempo; esto se debe a que cuando un mamut encuentra a su compañero, le seguirá sin importar el pasado de ambos"

Eso quería decir que su difunta Mili no era su alma gemela, pero si no era ella, quien podría ser; cuando el ya se había alejado bastante, una pequeña cabeza logró al fin salir del cuerpo de la madre, el pequeño hijo de Manny logró sobrevivir, pero ahora su padre ya no estaba. El pequeñín comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que una joven pareja, Gina y Gibort, le escucharon.

"¿Qué te sucede pequeño?", le acariciaba la hembra de 1 año de embarazo, "¿Qué ha sucedido?", le pregunto al ver el cuerpo destrozado de la madre.

"Mi madre murió por unos cazadores, y mi padre al no poder hacer nada por evitarlo creyó que también yo he muerto", decía llorando el niño.

La joven pareja le adoptó, a pesar de estar esperando un par de gemelas, pues no querían dejarlo a su suerte, la desolada criatura les siguió llorando en silencio mientras su nueva familia le acariciaba con sus trompas; sin embargo, en el fondo tenía la esperanza de reencontrarse con su padre de nuevo.


	2. Noticias, un sueño y presentimiento

Han pasado 6 meses de haber encontrado un nuevo hogar, en un claro de gran belleza están recostados 2 mamuts, quienes se aman con todo el corazón disfrutaban de la belleza del lugar, de repente la hembra llamada Ellie siente un dolor en el estomago y se lo toca con su trompa, lo cual provoca gran preocupación a su fiel compañero.

"Ellie, ¿Qué sucede?", le pregunta realmente asustado por su bienestar, "¿estás bien?"

"por su puesto Manny", sonriéndole sinceramente, "solo fue un leve dolor estomacal"

"¿me permites una pequeña revisión?, ya sabes, para estar seguros", mientras se ponía de pie con cuidado de no lastimarla.

"si claro", recostándose de lado para permitir una mejor posición para la revisión.

Manny, usando su versátil trompa, escucho con sumo cuidado el estomago de su amada, tras varios minutos empieza a escuchar débiles palpitaciones, una más fuerte que la otra; tardo un poco en comprender que serían padres nuevamente, y de mellizos, lo cual hizo que se desmayara en cuestión de segundos, asustando a la madre.

"Manny, ¿estás bien?", acercándosele.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, con su trompa succionó un poco de agua fría para empaparlo.

"¡Ah! ¿Qué…Qué…ha…pasado?", levantándose y temblando de frió.

"Te has desmayado y no sabía qué hacer", con ojos llorosos, "tenía miedo de perderte"

"tranquila, estoy bien", secándole las lagrimas suavemente con la trompa, "lo que pasa…lo que pasa… es que vamos a ser padres de mellizos", casi pierde el equilibrio.

"¿eso…es…posible?", sentándose sobre el pasto, "¿Manny?"

"si, pero es un poco riesgoso", enrollando su trompa con la de ella, "y temo por ti Ellie", con ojos llorosos, "no sé qué haría sin ti"

"yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti Manny"

"Oye, ¿es la primera vez que sientes ese dolor?", pregunto pues creía que tenía más tiempo su embarazo.

"hace como 8 meses, pero pensé que fue causa de unas moras verdes", rascándose la cabeza con la trompa.

"Habrá que volver y contarles la nueva buena"

La feliz pareja emprendió camino rumbo a la cueva donde dormían juntos, al llegar ahí las estrellas ya alumbraban los alrededores, y el resto de la manada salió para contarles otra noticia.

"Manny Ellie", llego corriendo Diego, se le veía muy contento, "Shira y yo seremos padres"

"Felicidades a los dos", dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Por cierto amigo, también yo, de nuevo, y de mellizos", dijo el mamut a su gran compadre.

"¿Ma, eso es cierto?", pregunto Morita emocionada," ¿tendré hermanos?"

"Así es hija", abrazando a su pequeña adolescente, "dentro de 1año 2meses"

La gran manada se dispuso a pasar la noche todos juntos, pues, estaban llenos de felicidad al saber que pronto habrían varías crías entre ellos. Mientras, sobre un pequeño ice berg a la deriva viajan una pequeña familia de mamuts, la pareja, dos gemelas y dos varones; de repente, el joven de 21años de edad despierta a mitad de la noche a causa de un extraño sueño.

"¿Wally?", pregunta el aventurero Wilbur de 16años," ¿Por qué estas despierto?¿Has tenido el mismo sueño?"

"si, pero ahora hubo más hermano", volteándose a verlo.

"Anda, cuéntamelo", sentándose cerca de él.

"Está bien, peque"

**_Empieza sueño_**

**Estaba comiendo moras azules cuando de repente a pocos metros veo a una mamut de unos 16años más o menos, pero me resultaba familiar, de repente escucho una voz realmente conocida que le llama, más no recuerdo el nombre. Cuando ella se aleja de los arbustos veo a mi padre acompañado de una mamut más joven que él, y parecía estar embarazada.**

**_Fin del sueño_**

"No te preocupes", dándole palmadas en su lomo, "estoy seguro que pronto le volverás a ver, pero, si tiene otra familia ¿los aceptarás?"

"Tal vez, pero presiento que les conoceré algún día", viendo a las estrellas, "anda hermano, debemos descansar"


	3. Memorias al vuelo

Les informo que me he equivocado en cuanto la edad de Wally, según la revisión que realice el tiene 25, pido disculpas porque no sé como modificarlo; no obstante disfruten del capítulo, habrán sorpresas que a lo mejor no se imaginaron.

***********Memorias al vuelo************

El amanecer se mostraba en todo su esplendor, sus rayos daban esperanzas a una familia de mamuts que hace un mes se habían aventurado al cambiante planeta en busca de un nuevo hogar donde puedan disfrutar sus vidas; no obstante, hay un miembro demasiado triste como para disfrutar de su cumpleaños, no le importaba tener 46 años, esto se debe a que perdió a su hermana hace varios años atrás, si ella siguiera con vida tendría unos 39 años, pues, se llevaban 7 años.

La deprimida mamut estaba recostada junto a su fiel compañero de 45 años, a pesar del pelaje negro de su compañero, su carácter era de lo más gentil y dulce que cualquier otro de color más claro; Gibort la consolaba acariciándole tiernamente el rostro, lamentablemente nada le levantaba el ánimo, pues, ella realmente quería a la pequeña Ellie. Así es, nuestra zarigüeya-mamut favorita tiene una hermana, ¡vaya dilema!

"Gina, no ha sido culpa tuya", decía el macho.

"Claro que sí, por mi culpa mi hermana murió", derramando lágrimas, "es imposible que haya sobrevivido en un valle sin recibir leche"

"No lo sabemos, mi amor", secando los lamentos con un par de movimientos con su trompa, "es posible que alguna pareja la haya adoptado, como hicimos con Wally"

"No, si todos los mamuts de esa época tenían la misma creencia de mis padres", decía en susurros, "sabes bien que para mis padres ella solo era una abominación, nunca comprendí por qué ellos la odiaban por tener ojos verdes"

Mientras en la otra esquina del ice berg, los cuatro hermanos estaban echados disfrutando la calidez brindada por el astro rey, a lo lejos captaban tierra, justo lo que habían esperado todo el mes; sin embargo, no sabían cómo alegrar a su madre.

"¿Por qué mamá se pone triste en esta fecha cada año?", pregunta el más joven, "¿De casualidad lo saben?"

"Mira Wilbur, hace muchos años mamá perdió a su hermanita", contesto el mayor, "Nadie la quería debido al color de sus ojos, solo nuestra madre la amaba y la cuidaba tanto como podía; desgraciadamente en una noche ocurrió la desgracia"

"Oye, no te detengas", reclamo el adolescente de 16 años.

"No es algo muy bonito para contar hermano", dijo Hanna, "Habían llegado a un valle, pero a media noche sus padres decidieron abandonar a la bebe", se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. "Tomaron a nuestra madre sin despertarla, pues, solo tenía 9 años 6 meses, para que no sospechará nada y así pudieran cumplir su horrible acto", continuo Ally, "Se alejaron del valle y se detuvieron cuando el sol salía para descansar", derramando lágrimas, "madre no tardó mucho en despertar y darse cuenta de lo sucedido, trato en vano de buscarla pero fue detenida por ese par de seres malvados; desde ese día mamá se lamenta día con día, pero cae en la depresión en esta fecha, en su cumpleaños"

Los hermanos quedaron en silencio contemplaban el nuevo hogar que les esperaba, un mundo desconocido lleno de oportunidades y misterios. Por el contrario, al visualizar las montañas Gina es atormentada por 2 recuerdos de su infancia.

***1er recuerdo, nace Ellie***

"¡Ya va a nacer!", saltaba alrededor de su agobiada madre," ¡Seré la hermana mayor!"

"¡Estate quieta!", gritó enojado un mamut de pelaje café claro, "Es indigno ver a un mamut con un comportamiento tan patético"

"Está bien pá, lamento mi entusiasmo", mientras agachaba la cabeza.

"Cabeza arriba, eres una mamut, no cualquier otro animal", decía engreídamente, "Además, serás tú quien nombrará a la criatura"

La pequeña contuvo su alegría mientras veía el surgimiento de su hermanita, fue algo impactante, tras veinte minutos de espera sale una criatura que había vivido 2 años en el cuerpo de su pelirroja madre, era perfecta ante su vista, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, verdes.

"¡Oh, es tan bonita!, la llamaré Ellie", decía acariciando a la recién nacida.

Los padres se quedaron viendo a la cría con cara de despreció, encontrarían la manera de deshacerse de ella antes de pasar vergüenzas en la alta sociedad de la especie.

***Fin del 1er recuerdo, ***

***2do recuerdo, la pradera***

Gina llevaba a la bebe Ellie de 6 meses a la pradera, pues, no le gustaba que sus padres la patearán siempre, es por eso que la llevaba con ella a partir de ese día; además, podría presentarle a sus dos amigos, Manny y Milly.

"¡Hola chicos!", saludaba la niña de 8 años 6 meses, "Ella es Ellie, mi hermanita"

"¡Es preciosa!", decían al unisonó los peques.

El joven Manny abrazaba a la bebe, quien no paraba de reír, Milly sintió la fuerte conexión entre su mejor amigo y aquella criatura de ojos verdes, la cual olvidarían todos con el paso de los años. Decidieron ir a nadar pero justo cuando se divertían de lo lindo sucedió el incidente, la cría cayo a una parte demasiado profunda, casi se ahogaba de no haber sido por la intervención de quien sería su pareja más adelante; una vez pasado el susto se dedicaron a recolectar rocas de diversos tamaños en la orilla del rio.

***Fin 2do recuerdo***

La deprimida mamut comenzó a llorar más en el hombro de su amor al recordar los buenos tiempos que vivió junto a su hermana, aunque pocos segundos tuvo el peor recuerdo de todos, el día cuando descubrió que sus padres odiaban a su hermana, para cuando despertó ella esperaba celebrar su noveno cumpleaños con ella, pero cuál fue la sorpresa al enterarse lo sucedido en la noche. Desde ese día odia su cumpleaños y a sus padres.

De repente, una sacudida interrumpió sus penas, el ice berg encalló en una playa, la familia bajo a inspeccionar su nuevo hogar, los jóvenes recolectarían alimentos mientras los padres buscaban una cueva confortable.

Mientras que en otra parte del extenso terreno, un grupo de adolescentes mamuts acompañados por un topo intrépido, recolectaban flores frutas para la merienda del día, se divertían en grande hasta que escucharon unos ruidos entre los arbustos. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a una joven hembra topo atrapada en una trampa humana, tras varios minutos lograron liberarla.

"¿Estás bien?", pregunto Luis, "Yo soy Luis y ellos son Morita, Ethan, Steffie, Mike, Sandy y Zeke "(no recuerdo el nombre de los otros dos, eso y agregue a otro)

"Si, gracias", respondía un poco agitada, "me llamo Fanny"

"¡Mucho gusto!", dijeron los jóvenes al unísono.

"¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?", pregunto el intrépido topo, parecía enamorado.

"Si, gracias", dijo sonriendo.

Los jóvenes siguieron jugando, poco antes del atardecer probaron las frutas que habían recolectado, Morita se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo había caído en el amor, le susurró en el oído "invítala a salir mañana", tras lo cual Luis se quedo helado al ser descubierto, pero le agradeció y le deseo que ella también encontrará a su alma gemela.

"Bueno chicos, me voy a casa", se despidió Morita.

"Descansen", decían los otros mamuts.

Luis quedó solo con Fanny, continuaron charlando hasta el anochecer y tras varias horas de indecisión él se armo de valor para invitarla a cenar a la luz de la luna dentro de dos noches, para su alivio la chica aceptó. Ella se dirigió a su pequeña cueva donde dormía sin compañía alguna, pues, sus padres fueron asesinados por unos humanos.

Manny charlaba con Diego respecto a los nuevos integrantes, estaba preocupado por el nacimiento de los mellizos, mientras su amigo le tranquilizaba diciendo "todo estará bien, no te alteres", claro que hubieran seguido así toda la noche de no ser porque Shira y Ellie se llevaron a sus respectivas parejas a un corto paseo cerca de donde vivían.

"Manny", llamó Ellie en voz baja, "¿Cuándo le dirás a tu hija?"

"Todavía no estoy listo, le contaré sobre Milly y Wally después", dijo triste el mamut.

"Está bien, pero recuerda que merece saber la verdad, ¿si cielo?", dándole un cálido beso.

"Así lo hare, gracias", enrollando su trompa con la de ella.

"¡Hola! ¿A que no adivinan lo que nos paso?", decía riendo la muchacha, "Fue lo más asombroso de todo, en especial para Luis"

"¡Qué ha pasado!, ¿es grave?", preguntaba nervioso el padre.

"Tranquilo, papá", lo calmaba su aventurera hija, "No ocurrió nada malo, es que los chicos y yo nos topamos con una topo llamada Fanny"

"¡Ah!, Luis se enamoro", dijo alegre la madre.

"Eso es estupendo, pero ya es hora de dormir", interrumpió el papá.

*********Fin del capítulo 3**********

Les agradezco por sus reviews y disfruten del resto de los días.


	4. Platicas y encuentros

Shira estaba recostada junto a Ellie, ambas damas disfrutaban del esplendido amanecer mientras tenían una charla pendiente, como el resto dormía plácidamente tenían tiempo a solas.

"Oye, ¿Qué tan difícil es dar a luz?", pregunto avergonzada la felina.

"Es doloroso, pero créeme", dándole una sincera sonrisa, "vale la pena al tener al bebe"

"No quiero sonar grosera pero…", mirando el estomago de la mamut, "…¿no te cansas de llevarlos tanto tiempo?"

"La verdad es que no", acariciando su vientre suavemente, "pero el que me preocupa es Manny, pues, es demasiado sobreprotector la mayor parte del tiempo"

"¿A qué se debe eso?", pregunto preocupada, "¿Paso algo?"

"Cuando él era joven tenía una esposa y un pequeño de 6 meses, creó", de sus ojos las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, "todo era felicidad hasta el incidente donde les pierde por culpa de una tribu humana"

"Lo siento mucho Ellie, no debí preguntarte eso"

"No te preocupes, solo no le digas a mi hija", suplico con tristeza, "pues, es él quien tiene el derecho y la obligación de contárselo"

"No lo hare", secándole sus lagrimas.

Sintieron que el mundo se detuvo de golpe, pero la calma no duró mucho debido a que dentro de la cueva, en la cual se instalaron hace un mes, se escucharon varios ruidos y voces a la vez; ni bien pasaron diez minutos cuando dos hermanos subieron sobre la rama donde dormía la adolescente, quien, del susto cayó soltando un agudo ruido.

"Oh oh", exclamaron casi como un susurro los gemelos.

Esto se debe a que su sobrina les quito las resorteras que lograron construir hace un par de semanas, esto provoco un llanto incontrolable en sus "responsables" tíos, por lo menos no les dio una tremenda tunda como solía hacerlo su madre. Tras el cruel modo de ser despertados, Manny y Diego se dirigen al lugar donde sus retoños jugarían en paz. Por otro lado, el perezoso opto por desaparecer la mayor parte del cálido día, pues, se sentía poco útil ahí, quería encontrar pareja o al menos una amiga de su especie; así como Shira se dirigió al arroyo a pescar un par de truchas.

"¿Ma?", pregunta Morita, "¿Cómo conociste a papá?"

"Es una larga historia hija, ven siéntate", haciéndole un espacio cerca de la cueva.

"Ok", recostándose sobre el pasto.

"Mira, la primera vez que le conocí fue cuando yo era una bebe, el me salvo de ahogarme en un arroyo, tengo poca memoria sobre ese suceso, pero creo que habían otros mamuts de más o menos su edad"

"¿Pero como recuerdas eso?", rascándose la cabeza con la trompa, "¿es por lo de la inundación?"

"Si así es, no lo recordaba hasta ese momento", riéndose durante un breve momento, "es por eso que estaba obstinado en hacerme entender que era una mamut"

"Eso si que debió ser un reto", riéndose, "¿estaban destinados?"

"Pues, yo solo se la leyenda que papá te cuenta cada noche"

"Si", suspirando, "es que me encanta"

Mientras que en un pequeño claro a varios metros de donde se encontraban madre e hija, recostada en una rama había una perezosa de piel rosa con motas purpuras, lloraba mientras recordaba aquel horrible suceso.

-inicia recuerdo-

"¡Holly!", gritaba mi madre cuando los cazadores me atraparon.

Ya habían masacrado a mi familia, incluso a mi pequeño David; cerré los ojos esperando que todo aquello pasara rápido, pero nada, solamente sentí como alguien me agarro del brazo y me arrastraba en dirección al bosque; cuando por fin los abrí mi madre estaba muriendo a causa de una herida del cuchillo que debía haberme matado, murió en mis brazos.

-fin recuerdo-

La desolada joven se acurruco derramando lagrima tras lagrima, no se dio cuenta de la precensia de otro ser de no haber sido por alguien que la rodeaba con un cálido abrazo; en cuestión de segundos el intruso quedo siendo estrangulado por aquella criatura.

"¿Quién rayos eres?", pregunta enfadada.

"Tranquila solo quería ayudarte", dijo nervioso, "Soy Sid, ¿y tú?"

"Holly", dijo secamente mientras le soltaba para saltar con suma elegancia.

"¡Espera!", decía con la intención de alcanzarla pero tropieza y cae boca abajo. "¿No eres muy listo, cierto?", decía con voz sarcástica. "Ah, no mucho", dijo orgullo de sí mismo. "¿Acaso eres idiota?", casi perdiendo la paciencia. "Oye, solo quiero hacerte sentir bien", dijo acercándosele, "no es para que seas descortés conmigo o con alguien más"

"Solo quiero estar sola", corrió a gran velocidad.

"¿Por qué siempre arruino las cosas?", golpeándose la cabeza.

"¡Oye!", gritaba abuelita, "¿Qué le has hecho? ¿A caso no vez que deseo bisnietos?"

"¡Abue!", con miedo, "yo solo quería consolarla.

La anciana relajo su dura expresión, pero la calma no duro mucho, pues, se escucho un leve golpe y un grito de dolor. Así es, solo esperemos que el solterón recupere sus sentidos.

Holly estaba pegada a la pared de una pequeña cueva, se sentía tan sola y desdichada, pero no entendía por qué sentía un extraño sentimiento por aquel desconocido; sin mencionar que a partir de ese día le vería en incontables ocasiones.

Mientras ella estaba ahí, una familia de mamuts arribo al fin a una playa, la cual parecía desierta, primero salieron corriendo las gemelas, quienes agradecían tocar suelo firme otra vez; mientras que los hermanos solo se echaron a descansar un buen rato.

-continuara-

Lamento cortarlo pero no creo tener tiempo suficiente para ponerlo junto, así que les dejare con un poco de ganas.


	5. Peleas y reconciliaciones

Agradezco todos sus comentarios y me encanta que hagan rewievs de todos los capítulos; aquí les dejo la parte 2 del cuarto capítulo.

"Chicos", dijo el padre, "iremos a buscar una cueva, no se alejen"

"No se preocupen pa", respondió el mayor levantando la cabeza, "se cuidar de mis hermanos"

"Si como no", rezongo Hanna, "si no mal recuerdo soy yo quien siempre termina sacándote de los problemas"

"¡Así!", parándose de golpe, "¿acaso no eras tú quien siempre acude a mi cuando te metes en complicaciones"

"¡Ya basta ustedes dos!", dándoles un coscorrón a sus hermanos, "¡deberían estar avergonzados!", volteando a ver a sus padres, "vayan tranquilos, estaremos bien"

"Bien", yéndose con su Gina, "al menos espero que no se maten entre ustedes"

Los hermanastros se vieron con odio, pero sintieron un cosquilleo electrizante, lo cual provoco que se separaran inmediatamente, dejando a los otros dos muy confundidos.

"¿Ally?", acercándose a su hermana, "¿Por qué se pelean tanto?"

"No lose", rascándose la cabeza, "tal vez…tal vez"

"¿Qué?"

"¿no crees que estén enamorados?", sonriendo de repente.

"no creo"; mintiendo, pues su hermano le prohibió revelar su amor.

"¿crees que debemos seguirlos?", mirando a ambas direcciones.

"no, dejemos que aclaren su mente", recostándose en la arena, "por cierto, ¿algún día encontraremos a nuestras parejas?", pregunto esperanzado.

"algún día tal vez", tumbándose de costado, "descansa bien"

Mientras los hermanos se dispusieron a tomar una siesta, Hanna se dirigía sin saberlo hacía una trampa humana; estaba demasiado confusa y enojada a la vez ya que no comprende sus sentimientos respecto a Wally. En cuestión de horas se había alejado de sus hermanos, de no haber sido por esa pelea no estaría por meterse en problemas, de repente cae en un profundo agujero y por el golpe pierde el conocimiento; por otro lado, Wally de repente siente un dolor en su pecho, de inmediato pensó en ella, su amor y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso a buscar su aroma, el cual lo encontró en cuestión de segundos para dirigirse velozmente a salvarla.

Tardo una hora en dar con ella, sintió alivio al verla viva pero se preocupo al darse cuenta de un golpe en su cabeza; sin perder más tiempo le arroja unas cuantas piedras para despertarla, lo cual surtió efecto en pocos segundos.

"¿Wally?", dijo sonrojada, "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a salvarte", ocultando su rostro rojo, "anda, toma mi trompa", estirando su ágil extremidad, "de prisa"

Tardaron varios minutos pero al final lo consiguieron, aunque ambos estaban exhaustos el joven le impidió descansar debido al peligro que corrían al estar lejos del resto de su familia; mientras retornaban en silencio hacía donde yacían descansando sus hermanos, en la otra punta del gran continente, un perezoso recuperaba sus sentidos al ser golpeado por su abuelita.

"¡ayy!", llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, "de plano, un día de estos va a terminar matándome de golpes"

"¡jajaja!", se escuchaba la voz de Diego, "no puedo creerlo amigo", aguantándose la risa, "na más pasaba a buscar unas flores para adornar el nuevo patio de juegos y te encuentro con un nuevo chipote de parte de abuelita"

"anda ríete", con mucha tristeza, "al menos ustedes tienen pareja quien les consuele", echándose a llorar.

"oye, encontraras a alguien", acercándosele, "solo debes ser paciente"

"si como no", dándole la espalda, "lo dices para consolarme pero sabes que no es cierto"

"no es mentira ni consuelo, es la verdad", dándole un caluroso abrazo.

"está bien", secándose las lagrimas, "gracias", regresándole el gesto.

"ven, ayúdame a buscar las flores", llevándoselo con él.

Los dos pasaron distraídos que no vieron a una ardilla peleando con una perezosa por una bellota tras unos arbustos, tras varios minutos de severas disputas (gruñidos) la joven se dio por vencida y se retiro a buscar algunos mangos en las copas de los arboles; mientras la ardilla ahora perseguía a unas zarigüeyas que gustaban de hacer travesuras. En otro lado, una joven mamut andaba en busca de aventuras en compañía de sus intrépidos amigos, de los cuales dos de ellos preferían seguirlos bajo tierra.

"¿Es realmente seguro?", pregunto temeroso Mike.

"Si morita dice que lo es pues así será", replico Zeke.

"Oigan, ¿es posible que haya cazadores cerca?", preguntaron la pareja de topos.

"No lo creo", dijo pensativa Morita, "ya deberíamos haberlos notado"

"¿pero y si están ocultos?", argumentaron Steffie y Sandy a la vez que observaban con mucho temor los arbustos frondosos, "¿podríamos regresar?", exclamo Sandy.

"Relájense chicas", comentó Ethan mientras olfateaba el aire, "Además no se siente el olor de esos extraños seres", mirando a Mike, "¿Qué opinas tú amigo?"

"yo digo que no es justo vivir con miedo de esos que caminan en 2 patas", con cara de desagrado.

"¿oye Morita?"

"¿Qué pasa Fanny?", volteo hacía su amiga

"esta atardeciendo, ¿podemos regresar?", observando como el sol se ocultaba.

"Esta bn", contesto sonriendo.

(Les informo que en esta parte se utiliza idioma humano; es decir, animales no hablan)

"Jefe Grohu", se acerca un joven con una lanza a mano, "su hijo no aparece"

"¿Cómo que no aparece?", preocupado, "¡se supone que solo iban de caza!"

"Deje que le explique", atemorizado por la expresión de su jefe, "acabamos de terminar la trampa para mamuts pero él se puso demasiado intranquilo y nos obligo a regresar"

"ah, otra vez lo mismo", sintiéndose mareado, "debo hablar con ese muchacho"

"¿no comprendo señor?", rascándose la cabeza.

"Promete no decir nada", amenazándolo con su hacha.

"lo…lo prometo", temblando y volteando de un lado a otro buscando ayuda.

"bien, todo empezó hace muchos años…

-horas después

"No puedo creerlo, pobre de Rosh", sentado bajo su gojk (tienda de acampar hecha con piel de animales así como sus huesos)

Llegando el anochecer todas las especies yacían dormidas tranquilamente en sus respectivos hogares.

-fin cap 4-

Lamento tardar tanto pero he tenido un sin fin de problemas, espero disfruten y me encantan q publiquen capitulo por capitulo; disfruten y gracias por esperar.


End file.
